


A History with Hobbes

by abluecanarylite



Category: Fable (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluecanarylite/pseuds/abluecanarylite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few years before Fable III, Alexandria, Sparrow and Alex's daughter, still remembers when she tried to take on the hobbes as a very little girl. Now she worries they'll come back for her, but Jasper thinks differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A History with Hobbes

“Miss Hammer.” Alexandria hugged her ragdoll tight. “I’m scared. I don’t think my gun’ll hurt a hobbe…” She curled into her bed and covered her ears and head. “We shouldn’t listen to the whispers… Mommy said they’re not really nice…”

Laying there in the dark, Alex breathed deep and quiet, listening to the castle as the wind shifted through its cracks. Somewhere, she hoped her mother was awake, walking the halls with Jonathan their dog, despite their many and able guards. She hoped her father and Walter were chatting by the fire while he waited for the storm to pass.

She hoped Jasper was listening for her voice.

* * *

“Lady Alexandria,” Jasper shook her awake, startling the small girl.

Before she realized who it was, the castle’s butler had a slowly reddening nose. They stared at one another, blinking between anger and shock before Jasper spoke.

“How many times have I asked you to not sleep with your toy pistol?” He asked calmly, but with an air of discipline.

“Fifty-two times, mister Jasper, sir.” Alex handed the toy to him. “I’m very sorry. I’ll do all my own chores today…”

Jasper sighed and shook her head. “No, that will not be necessary. I know why you had it this time.” He lifted her out of bed and hugged her tightly. “No hobbe could ever lure you away my dear, you are far too smart to trust whispers.”

“You really think so?” She pulled away, looking him in the eye.

“I do. You are your mother’s daughter after all.”

Alex smiled wide. “You’re my best friend Jasper.”

“And you mine, miss.” They hugged once more before he set her down. “Now don’t go and tell your mother I’ve gone soft. It’s time to get dressed for your tutoring.”

“Yes sir.” She dashed off to her closet to get dressed. “Oh goodie, lessons with Sir Walter!”

Jasper let himself smile as she disappeared, before feeling someone watching from the door. He frowned as Logan slipped away, a stolen hobbe’s staff in his hand.


End file.
